Rain Dance
by LoBot24
Summary: Clois, working on an aspect of her relationship requirements. First time to dip into the fanfiction waters.


Rain Dance by LoBot24

Lois Lane and Clark Kent had been driving back from an interview for a local government piece they were working on, when suddenly the skies decided to open and a steady rain began to fall.

Clark watched as Lois turned on the wipers, and he smiled inwardly. While watching the water track on the windshield, Clark had a thought.

Clearing his throat, Clark spoke up. " Lois…?" Lois glanced over at her partner. Keeping one eye on the road, and one eye on Clark, Lois admitted she sure did enjoy THAT view. "Smallville, something on your mind?" Clark no longer minded the nickname of Smallville given to him by Lois when they had first met. For it wasn't the small town slight that it had been, but had evolved in what it had become, a term of endearment.

"What would you think about not getting back to the Planet right away?" Lois smirked, "What?" You mean you don't want to hustle back to the office to tackle this "exciting expose", on a retiring city council member?" Lois then added, " Remind me to tell Randall what he can do with the fluff pieces he keeps giving us." Clark thought it best to put his idea out there, before Lois got anymore worked up over their supervisor. She wasn't called "Mad Dog" Lane for nothing.

"Lois, what I'm proposing should be more um, exciting." Clark flashed a half grin at his dating half. Lois flicked an eyebrow upwards. "Awww, Smallville, you want to go parking with me!" Out of the corner of her eye, Lois could see Clark blush. She loved the fact she could tease him, and almost always he took it rather good-naturedly.

In a soft voice Clark said, "Lois, it's raining" "Wow!" Lois exclaimed. "Nothing escapes your reporter's eye." Lois gave that chuckle that Clark had come to love.

Despite that, Clark shot her a look, and crossed his arms. "Lois…."

Resisting the urge to glare, Lois sobered, if only slightly.

Clark leaned closer to her, and whispered, "Let's dance."

It was Lois' turn to smile to herself. Clark had been surprising her in so many good ways. This was just the latest example. He had listened and taken to heart, her list of relationship requirements. Such as, many lunches together, ice cream and chalupas, picnics in the park, and of course, dancing in the rain.

He still needed to come through on that Monster Truck Rally….

Lois snapped back to the present, and gave a sigh. They just didn't come any better than Clark Kent. She knew she was a very lucky woman.

Lois pulled the car over to the curb. Having turned towards Clark, she gave a slight grin "So, Arthur Murray, where do you suggest we have this soggy samba?"

"Well Lois, I say right here." Clark gestured toward the alley they had parked near.

"Here!?!" "Oh Smallville, you're sweeping me off my feet!" Lois executed a letter perfect eye roll. Clark in return, gave her one of those patented "ha ha very funny" looks.

"Come on, Lois." then he added "It will be…fun." That last word Clark had tried to make sound as suggestive as he knew how.

Lois heard, and felt herself responding to the sexy timbre of Clark's voice. She'd never admit this, but he could probably talk her into almost anything, especially if he used that particular tone of voice.

" It had better be… fun." Lois playfully pouted, "I was having a really good hair day."

Clark smiled and shook his head. While Lois was busy looking at herself in the rearview mirror, Clark took advantage, and supersped over to her side of the car. He then preceded to open up the door, much to the surprise of the still primping Lois.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "How did you…?" She tried again, "Weren't you just…?" Lois a bit startled, looked up at her boyfriend. " That whooshing sound, I know I've heard that before…"

Uh oh, thought Clark. Gonna have to be way more careful around Lois.

"Let's go Lane." Clark opted to get her attention back to their dance moment. "It's not going to rain forever."

Flashing the famous Kent smile, Clark extended his hand toward his favorite reporter.

Shaking off her momentary confusion, Lois took his proffered hand, and they set off toward the alley.

"Not exactly the set of Dancing With The Stars, Smallville, but I guess it will have to do."

The rain was still steady, if a bit cold. Lois moved into the warm circle of Clark's arms. They were definitely getting better at being close with each other.

As they began their dance, the sights and the sounds of the rain came to them. Sound of the water that moved down a fire escape, before hitting the pavement. The sight of puddles that had begun to form. In them, a reflection of a couple that swayed to music only they could hear.

Lois and Clark moved closer and closer to each other with each gentle pass of their dance.

Clark peered down at his beautiful dance partner. He noticed that she had a water droplet clinging to an eyelash. He recalled another time that they had danced. Then, it had been at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. He couldn't help but hope that this dance ended better.

Lois gazed up at the handsome man before her. She noticed the faraway look in his eyes, and wondered if he was remembering the last time they had tried to dance. Her attention was then drawn to the way the rain had dampened his hair, a bead of water had worked itself down toward the corner of his mouth.

She saw Clark's thumb as it brushed away the clinging raindrop, causing her to close her eyes. She felt as Clark traced with that same thumb, the arch of her eyebrow. Lois loved that gentle caress, this was definitely becoming a dance she would always remember.

Lois opened her eyes, and hazel met sea green. Lois was certain that no one had ever looked into her eyes the way that Clark did, and it fascinated him to watch her eyes darken with emotion. She let her eyes drift down to where the rain moisture had gathered at the corner of his mouth.

It was Clark's turn to watch as Lois raised up on her toes, and placed her mouth at the corner of his own. In turns nibbling and nuzzling, teasing and tantalizing , Lois lightly skimmed along the fullness of Clark's lower lip. While he loved what Lois was doing, he knew he wanted more. He showed her by bringing his hand up to the back of her neck, bringing their lips more fully together. A shared groan marked the escalating passion of their kiss.

Intermingled breaths, hot and moist, from mouths that were busy exploring each other. Murmured pleasure sounds. As the heat between them quickly rose, Clark and Lois continued to move to their own rhythm. Just as their kiss began to deepen even further…

They were interrupted by a passing police officer. Clearing his throat loudly, the cop informed them. "Unless you two have a street entertainment license, I suggest you might wanna break up the show."

Lois and Clark's lips reluctantly parted. A dazed Lois peeked around Clark , and saw not only an officer of the law, but a crowd that had gathered to watch.

"Crap", uttered Lois. "Clark, lemme handle this." Clark was all too happy to oblige, being kissed like that, by Lois, had all but rendered him incapable of speech.

Lois disengaged herself from her still passion-woozy former farm boy, and said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

.

"Officer…er. !" she squinted at the name-tag, and thought it best not to butcher his last name. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet." Extending a hand, she was greeted with a stony stare. "Right." pressing on, "Great job you are doing, keeping the streets of Metropolis safe." She gave what she hoped was her most award-winning smile.

"Uh huh". The less then impressed cop replied.

"Look miss, why don't you and your fella find some place safer and drier. Or I could help ya out with that." Pointing towards his parked police car.

Getting the not-so-subtle hint, Lois gulped. "Sure thing , Officer." "Doing that right now- sir." Right Clark? .."Clark??"

Clark had shaken his head in an attempt to clear the cobwebs. He vaguely heard the conversation Lois had had with the cop. " Uh, What?" Um.. Yea, we should ..yea…"

Lois whispered out the side of her mouth, "Smallville, remind me to get you a thesaurus for Christmas."

"Kent!" Trying to snap Clark out of it. "We NEED to go!" "You know, before we end up leaving in the back of squad car."

Lois took Clark by the hand and led them out of the alley, and toward where the crowd still was gathered.

Lois felt an impish moment coming on…Clark saw the look, and prepared himself.

"Ok folks, Lois Lane, Daily Planet. My partner and I are working on an article about, ahem, public displays of affection. So, are you all for it?"

The crowd responded with cheers and a few wolf whistles. Which had Lois grinning and Clark blushing in turn. Lois' grin was quickly wiped off her face however, when a very attractive blonde had slipped Clark a piece of paper, with her phone number on it.

"Oh no you don't, sister!" huffed Lois. Taking the slip of paper out Clark's hand, Lois tore it in two and handed it back to the startled woman.

"Come on, Smooth Operator, we are so out of here." Clark was giving the lady a wry and somewhat apologetic smile. The woman was attempting to press the ripped note back into Clark's hand, when Lois swooped in.

"Look, Blondie, he's my PDA!" "Smallville!" Clark felt himself being jerked away by Lois, torn pieces of paper floating in their wake, as she hustled them both away from the alley.

Lois called out over her shoulder to the crowd, " Read all about it!"

Leaving to a further chorus of cheers and the shaking head of one patrol cop.

The young reporters got a half block away from the "scene of the crime", when both burst out laughing.

"Oh Smallville, leave it to us to turn a sweet and sexy moment into one that nearly involved riot and arrest." Lois continued to laugh.

Still chuckling, Clark responded. "I think maybe we should curb our spontaneous moments to less public places."

"I don't know Clark," Lois purred. "I think the public thing adds a definite spark." Clark felt his eyebrows head up toward his hairline. "Lois, good thing it was raining, or that spark was going to become a full-fledged bonfire." Lois gave a frustrated sigh. "Yea, too bad Johnny Law came along." Clark smirked, " If it wasn't him, I'm sure we would have noticed the crowd, eventually." Lois chirped, "What can I say, we have an adoring public." Lois then narrowed her eyes, "Of course, some of us had more adoration then what was called for." Clark coughed and decided it was time for another diversionary tactic.

He reached out and gently moved a damp lock of hair off her forehead. Lois leaned into his touch.

"Smallville,…." Clark smiled at her, as she continued. "anymore PDA's and we'll need a calculator to keep track of them all."

Clark quirked the left corner of his mouth. "I'll look into getting us that street entertainment license." He gave her a waggle of his eyebrows.

Lois in turn, gave him her best throaty laugh. "I'll give you a license to thrill me anytime!" tugging on his tie.

"You're on Lane, you're on." Clark then brought up going somewhere warmer and drier, but not necessarily "safer". He suggested that they take a trip to the farm to continue their… dance. THE END


End file.
